01 15 am
by kunoichi1409
Summary: they are in college, hopped on the plane to Florida for training and then things get messed up when Mamori finds out that Hiruma is having a problem with his Dad. and she's willing to give him some help. only if his ego isn't too big to accept it though.


**01. 15**

by kunoichi1409**  
**

_it's a quarter after one, i'm a little drunk, and i need you now_

_need you now – lady antebellum_

**June 5. Orlando, FL. 01.15 am**

He eyed their last game video via his VAIO laptop. He was tired and sleepy but he still had an assignment to do.

In his freshmen year as a college student, Hiruma Youichi—now 19-year-old—had been chosen, or more like tricked the old captain, to be Saikyodai Wizards's Captain and Quarterback.

Though they had the genius Kongo Agon, Hiruma was still the chosen one and still well-known as an evil player with loads of play cards and tricky play. Too bad the genius player wanted to crush the enemy as a linebacker than throwing balls in the quarterback's spot.

In their latest game before hopping in a flight straight to America to train along with all-star America Team, he was messed up. Yamato and Taka had done their best but unfortunately Agon was not in his best mood. He came late and every little thing he had planned ruined.

It was not like they couldn't win without Agon.

It was just they needed Agon's ability against that team.

Still, at the end, they won.

Back to the video, he typed some new tactics he developed by just watching the video when he heard someone's footsteps coming closer to him.

"Hiruma-kun?"asked the girl.

He turned his back to face the girl. A 19-year-old auburn-haired american football manager, Anezaki Mamori.

Clad in a black tank top and a red short trousers.

_Fuck, _he thought, _too much skin, Fucking Manager_.

"Hiruma-kun, is that you?" she asked again.

"Tch." replied Hiruma as he lazily kicked a chair to her.

She sat and stretched her hands, giving him a little too much of her flat tummy, "Hiruma-kun, what are you doing this late? Don't you have a training match this morning against Panther-kun's team?"

He ignored her and continued his typing.

She looked pissed.

Mamori made her way towards him and slammed his laptop down, "I'm talking to you, helloooo." as her hand waved before his annoyed face.

"What do you want, Fucking Manager?" he said without looking at her.

"An explanation." She said as she took his laptop from the table and put it on her lap.

Hiruma 'tch'-ed as she sat down and eyed him as if he took her precious creampuffs, "About what?"

She straighten her body, "Why are you avoiding me since we landed here in Florida two days ago."

"I'm not avoiding you, Fucki—"

"Ugh, can you stop calling me with that old 'fucking manager' thing? I have a name!" she cut his words off.

In a second, his threat book was out, "Kekeke, talking harsh, eh, Fucking Manager? I wonder if I can keep it as a secret."

"You little—"

"Language, Fucking Manager."

"Urgh, that's it! I'm keeping your laptop until you tell me what the heck is your problem!"

---

**June 6. Orlando, FL. O1.15 am**

A day without his laptop was hell.

He never thought that he could pass a match without his notorious laptop.

And that fucking manager just sat there as if she was not the one who 'stole' his laptop.

Hiruma took a deep breath as he threw himself upon his king sized bed and listened to Cerberus's snoring.

Just when he was about to close his eyes into a dreamful sleep, there was a footsteps outside his room.

Two footsteps.

He stood up, ready to tell them to 'fuck off cause I wanna sleep' when his eyes caught a glimpse of auburn hair.

With a black-haired tall guy.

"Come on, Mamori." He circled her hips with his much larger hand.

But Mamori seemed to be uncomfortable as she tried to pushed him away.

Hiruma almost fainted.

No, he was not that kinda guy.

He was pissed off.

"No, Nathan. Please, I'm tired." Said Mamori as he finally let her go but put his hands on her shoulder,

"Oh come on," his lips began to kiss her neck, "nobody's watching."

"Nathan, please." She begged when she felt his hot mouth travelled its way up to her own, "Anyone from the team can show up anytime."

"But they won't bother us. That's what Americans do. We don't disturb people even when they make-out in the middle of the days in the sideway."

He claimed her lips.

An AK-47 was on Hiruma's hand.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Making out in the middle of the night, eh, Fucking Manager?" asked Hiruma as he put the AK-47 on his shoulder and popped out a bubblegum.

Mamori broke the kiss as her face went redder, "Hi-Hiruma-kun..."

Spotted kissing with her new boyfriend in the middle of the night inside the Wizards' residence where any guy from the team could found her was not something she wished to get—plus, she wore a quite white layered mini dress.

Being as intimidating as always, Hiruma—all mighty in his usual tight black t-shirt and a short black trousers—scared the hell outta Nathan. "Ma-maybe I should go." Said Nathan as he pecked Mamori and made his way towards the front door.

"Two years and you have changed, Fucking Manager."

Mamori adjusted her dress as she took her keys out from her red big clutch, "I haven't changed."

He smirked, "So you say that making-out with your so-called boyfriend inside a shared residence is your usual attitude?"

"This is America. In Summer. What do you expect?" she began to unlock the door to her own room. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Hiruma furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean I can't do these kinda things back in Tokyo."

He smirked again, now more annoying than ever, "So our motherly Anezaki Mamori turns into a kick-ass lady in America? Fucking shrimp might be crying now."

"I'm just enjoying my life, Hiruma-kun."

"Yeah, you are, by throwing your true self away in that club you went with Agon yesterday."

"Urgh, whatever."

Before she shut her door completely, Hiruma said, "I'm still waiting for my laptop, Fucking Manager."

---

**June 7. Orlando, FL. 01.15 am**

Monday.

Today they got a free time as they won successfully against a rather weaker opponent from Duluth, MN.

But Anezaki Mamori couldn't sleep.

She tried—by watching some dramatic and a little bit lunatic japan doramas—but she failed.

And now she was stuck before the devilish quarterback's laptop.

Everyone knew that she was the technology-enemy.

Even Shin Seijuuro—now also 19-year-old, a linebacker of Oujou Silver Knight, and the captain of said team—was not as uneducated as her in technology thing-y.

She succeed in turning on his laptop but now she had to type his password.

What would Hiruma pick for his password?

She tried his jersey number, everyone else' numbers, his rank in their class, his cell phone number, and even—with some blush over her face—her own birthday.

Still no result.

And she had a dirty plan for figuring out his password.

The VAIO laptop was left forgotten as she put on her long red cardigan over her short PJs—it was Summer, what do you expect?—and her bunny slippers.

She silently unlocked her door and made her way to Hiruma's room—in front of her own room.

She just hoped Kami-sama would let her enter his room without anything happened.

Her slim fingers circled the rounded doorknob and—she really had to _thanked _Kami-sama—it was unlocked.

Wow, talking about a really good percentage in luck.

She stormed inside with a rushing heartbeat due to the lack aura of a human-being in the room and closed the door.

Her eyes scanned the empty room.

It was strange.

Where would Hiruma go at 01.15 in the morning?

She breathed hard when she received a snore from none other than Cerberus.

That freaked her out.

She turned the light on and met eye-to-eye with Hiruma's cell phone and his Akuma Techo.

Curiosity took her over as she made her way to his cell phone and took it.

There was a 'Dad' on its screen.

_So Hiruma-kun still calls his Dad? That's unexpected. From someone like him._

She put it back and reached for the Akuma Techo. Her hands roaming over the black book as she accumulated a courage to open it.

She sighed. And then she opened the book.

Odd. Only two pages were written. The rest was untouched.

She wondered if Hiruma really had a good skill for memorizing things.

Maybe he really had. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be able to remember all codes she made in a second back in their high school years.

Somehow, she let out a smile.

Hiruma could be like a little child somehow.

Fact #1 : he drew Devil Bats icon on the first page of Akuma Techo.

Fact #2 : even after they graduated, he never really said that he cared for all Devil Bats members.

Fact #3 : she remembered his quite happy face when Juumonji made it into the Wizards. everyone knew he had so much hope in him. as the leader of the so-called Ha-Ha Brothers.

Fact #4 : he still communicate with his Dad.

Her thought was ruined when she heard a front door opened and a footsteps coming closer to her place.

It was probably Hiruma's.

So she hurriedly closed the book and walked back to her room.

She was beyond surprise when she peeked Hiruma from her door.

He was drunk.

---

**June 8. Orlando, FL. 01.15 am**

His eyes fluttered open as he heard someone's laughing loudly.

From Mamori's room.

He was a little bit drunk. Having two bottles of champagne all for himself was something he never expected to handle.

But that Fucking Dad was the main cause of this new behavior of him : drinking.

He was always be a sober one.

Every time he got a troublesome trouble, he would go through it flawlessly.

With more thoughts and less drink.

But somehow, he couldn't stop avoiding drinks now.

They had taken over him.

He rose from his bed. Carefully taking his AK-47 from the shelf as he unlocked his door and stormed through her bedroom which—fortunately for him, he didn't have to wreck another door—was unlocked.

"So, at the end, you get the doll for her?" asked Mamori to whoever on the phone as she didn't recognize his presence.

"_Of course, Mamori-neechan. I couldn't just let her be embarrassed because of me, right? So I kinda tricked the game using the Devil Bat Ghost."_

That was the Fucking Shrimp's voice.

"It's ok. I think. Did Suzuna know that?"

"_No, she was talking with Shin-san. But I think Shin-san knew. It seems that I can't trick him anymore. You should see how he used his spear tackle to Yuki-san in their last game. It gets amazing and amazing!"_

Her eyes sparkled with love for her so-called little friend.

Sena was always like her little brother.

"Shin was there? I never know he's someone that went to a Hanabi Festival." She stood up, walking towards her bed and still unrecognized Hiruma's attendance.

The light was off, mind you.

"_Me too. But then Suzuna told me that he went there with his girlfriend. Hanatsuki Remi. I saw her for a second. They looked perfect for each other. And Shin-san could not stop smile for being with her."_

"Shin smiles?" she stretched her arms a little and yawned.

"_Well, he wasn't _really _smile. But he smiled a little. Anyway, I really gotta go. And isn't it around 1 am there? You must be tired!"_

"Yeah, I actually wanna sleep now. Today we have a game against Hommer-kun team."

"_Tell the team I say hello. And to Hiruma-san too! Tell him Kurita-san misses him."_

"Yeah yeah I will. Bye, Sena."

"_Call you later, Mamori-neechan."_

She threw her cell phone to nearest table and turned on the desk-lamp. That was the time when her eyes caught a blonde-bleached-haired guy rested on the walls of her bedroom.

With an AK-47 on his shoulder.

And a devilish smirk on his face.

And—obviously—only clad in a white t-shirt and a black boxer.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun!"

"You're too loud, Fucking Manager."

She eyed his drunken body as she rose and walked towards him, "Yo-You're drunk!"

Hiruma cough lightly as Mamori put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Damn right."

She rocked his back now, "Really? You don't look so good."

"Tch."

"Hiruma-kun, what happens?"

He stood still, feeling no need to share his problems with her.

Just when she was about to walk back, Hiruma's free arm stopped her. "I fucking need you—"

Her eyes widened, "W-what?"

"—to shut the _fuck _up!!! It's midnight and your fucking laugh is fucking disturb me!" shouted Hiruma as he unconsciously dropped his AK-47 and fell.

On top of Mamori.

On the floor.

The now blushing girl groaned in pain as she tried to sat up and circled her hand on his shoulder. She stood, helping the drunk commander and walked towards her bed as her other hand turned on the light.

"What happens to you?" asked Mamori as she lay his drunken body on her bed and put her palm on his forehead.

"Tch. It's not your fucking problem." Replied Hiruma when he felt his own eyes grew heavy and droop considerably.

She seemed furious, "Can you just stop pretend that nobody wants to enter your life?! I'm sick of this! You need friends, Hiruma-kun, _real _friends you can share your problem with!"

His eyes hastily opened, "My Old Man wants me to live with him. In our old home where I grew up."

She gasped.

His Dad wanted him back home and that was the problem that even made him drink?

Her voice went motherly, "That's all?"

He nodded.

"Then what's the problem? He's your Dad, Hiruma-kun, you shouldn't confuse."

"You don't understand."

He sat up, crossing his hands as he eyes his forgotten AK-47 lay lifelessly on the floor, "I just... can't."

Mamori rose, walking towards his gun and gave it back to him before sitting a few inches away from said guy, "Why?"

He sighed, feeling the awkwardly angel side inside him yelled loudly that he ought to tell her everything.

"I haven't been home since I was 11 fucking years old."

She moved closer, "I don't see it as a reason why you can't go back."

He rested his head on his now lifted legs as he breathed hard, "I don't think living with my Old Man is a good thing."

"Wow, it was rare for you to not use the f-bomb."

He glared at her as he stood up, leaving her.

"You're going?" she sounded disappointed.

He stopped, reaching his laptop with his long arm as he popped a bubblegum—who knew when he chew it. "I'm taking this back."

---

**June 9. Orlando, FL. 01.15 am**.

He was shocked when he found her sitting on his bed when he came home after a poker night with Yamato Takeru.

"Fucking manager?" he said as he turned on the lamp and loosen his black tie.

As her eyes met his, she suddenly clung her arms to his neck and a big grin planted on her white face, "Hiruma-kun!" he swore he could smell a little alcohol on her breath—he was a little bit drunk too so, "You look wonderful in that suit!"

He stood immobile, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Who gave you a fucking drink?"

Her eyes shut as she laughed loudly into his ear and let go of his neck, "Eh? Agon-kun gave me this."

"You shouldn't take what he fucking offered you." He replied as he put his jacket on his desk and threw her onto his bed. "Stay still. I'll fucking get you a glass of water."

When he came back, she was already asleep.

He 'tch'-ed before taking her in one arm and walked her to her own room.

How shocked he was when she unexpectedly threw him on her bed and began caressing his mouth with her own.

"Mmmm, Hiruma-kun, you taste good." She said as her hands now roaming his upper body.

"What the fuck?" said Hiruma more to himself when he felt her hands began to unbuttoned his white shirt, "Seriously, Fucking Manager, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he continued as his fingers moved to stop hers and sat up—making the girl fell dumbly onto the floor.

"I'm fine." Replied Mamori as she hiccup and lay herself back to her bed. "I'm just broken—hearted now. That's why I asked Agon-kun to give me some drink to help me out of this feeling."

He rose, making his way to the door as he spoke, "It doesn't explain why you fucking kiss me."

She could feel her own face got redden. "I'm—I'm sorry! I wasn't myself before. that—that won't happen again."

He smirked, "The next time, I'll be the one who start the fucking make-out." he murmured to himself.

"You say something?" asked the curious Mamori as she drank the water.

"Nothing." He said as he closed the door.

"Wa—wait!"

He stopped, hand on the doorknob, without looking at her, "What, Fucking Manager? I'm fucking tired and I fucking wanna sleep."

"I—I know," she began, stood up and walked towards him, entwined her fingers, "About your problem—"

"I don't wanna fucking talk about it."

Her arms reached his when he finally turned his back, facing her, "You should go home. Don't let your Dad be alone."

"He has been alone for 8 years. And he didn't come to see me until the Christmas Bowl."

"But you can't do that! You really have to go home and—"

He let go of her arms roughly, "Will you just shut the fuck up?!"

"NO, I WON'T UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" shouted Mamori in annoyance, "you can't be so heartless to your own Dad, Hiruma-kun. And, and you really shouldn't give your Dad a cold shoulder!"

"You don't fucking know who he is."

"BUT I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LIVE WITHOUT A DAD! YOU MUST BE MISSING HIM ALL THE TIME!" she was getting out of her sane mind.

"I never know you have no Dad." Said Hiruma drearily.

She laughed. More like a frustrated people, "Oh I have a Dad, it's just he's often up in the air flying some dusty and old plane as a pilot. Thanks for remind me that _I_ havea Dad."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'M MAD AT YOU! YOU HAVE A DAD THAT WANTS YOU TO COME HOME BUT YOU WASTED IT! I WANT MY DAD TO BE HOME ALL THE TIME BUT HE JUST CAN'T! HE CAN'T BECAUSE OF HIS FREAKIN' JOB AND YOUR DAD WANTS YOU. HE WANTS _YOU _TO COME _HOME_. HOW HARD IS THAT, HIRUMA-KUN?"

"You're too loud. Shut the fuck up." His voice was still tediously.

"I WON'T! I—"

She was beyond shocked when she felt her back met the cold wall and his lips was on hers. Hard. And his arms sneaked down to hold her slim waist.

The drink inside both Deimon alumni had taken control of them.

Fact #1 : He was not someone who actually kiss someone. Let alone did it avidly.

Fact #2 : She had kissed before—she had some ex-boyfriend anyway, and her last was the american boy, Nathan Georgine. But somehow, when she felt his lips on hers, it seemed that she just had her first kiss.

Fact #3 : They never expected this situation to happen. Who would think that the devil can take over the angel in one kiss?

Fact #4 : She felt her body capitulate under his touch as she walked back and lay herself upon the bed. He was—because the drink effect—doing nothing as his tantalizing kiss grew demanding.

Fact #5 : He was actually turned on by her prior _action_. And now when she was captured by he himself in same action, he doubted he could stop himself this time.

Her eyes closed, analyzing his board chest through his messy shirt as she returned his kisses with equal fervour. His hands left her waist and made their way to opened her black tank top. She got his sign as she let go of his mouth and lifted her arms, he smirked as his fingers hastily removed it and assault her creamy neck.

She grumbled, legs parted a few inches as he joined her and gave his weight to the small bed and positioned himself between her. His breath was rushing. His mind was blowing. And his sane side told him to leave before they regret what they were gonna do.

But boy had he ever heard his sane side?

Because once the devil decided what he gonna do, he never looked back.

Little did he knew that it went the same with the angel.

As his lips kept tasting her, her fingers silently unbuttoned his shirt and threw it mindlessly. He let go of her neck and gave her her happy time. She laughed, and went to give wet kisses along his jaw to his collar bone. He smirked.

So the angel could be disobedient sometimes.

He unclasped her garment and taunt her already hardened member. She breathed harder as her fingers moved to unfastened his belt. His eyes widened while hers were so keenly towards him. She nodded.

Two could play the game, right?

His hands left her valley and went downwards to opened her trousers. And in a few seconds later, they were both clad in nothing but their skin. As their bodies melded together, the tension inside them vanished and was also replaced by self-assurance that they won't regret this tomorrow morning. He grasped her hips, rose on his knees and suddenly, he was inside of her.

She groaned in pain. Having a list of ex-boyfriends didn't mean that she was actually ready for something as crucial as this. But she willing to gave him herself. She relinquished before him.

Because maybe, she loved him.

Love.

Was it even possible that the angel fell for the devil who probably didn't even know the value of love?

He plunged in a continuous melody she never knew subsist and she just couldn't do anything. It was her first time. The throbbing was killing her inside but the bliss was just something she couldn't compare to anything. When she almost climaxed—he, somehow, could still hold his climax and just let her have the fun—he stopped. He leisurely removed his member from hers and lay beside her.

"Why do you stop?" she asked, hands taking the blanket to cover their dumped body. He said nothing but stood up and collecting his clothes. After—with some miracle—completely put his suit on, he walked to the door, leaving Mamori alone, stark naked on her own bed, with some twinge that would remain for about a week or so.

But he turned to her, right before the door finally closed, "I avoid you because of this..." his voice drained.

"Wha—"

"And I think I'm coming home," he smirked, as devilish as ever, "only if I can take my girl home every day."

"HIRUMA-KUN!" shouted the no-longer innocent american football manager to the devilish quarterback as she felt her face reddened in embarrassment.

With a 'ke ke ke' came out from his mouth, the door finally closed.

Outside, he was way delighted when he finally owned the manager. While inside, the said manager couldn't stop herself for giggling like any girl in a shoujo manga would do when they felt cheery.

----

A/N : this story is dedicated to my best friend, HanaLala (that's what she called herself in this site). there, i give you a HiruMamo one-shot that i've been promising you haha. and it turned out to be a M rated one. surprise? i actually do.

you see, i'm not a superior in M rated thing-y so pardon my lack of knowledge and my suck skill at describing things or situation.

and for my Bleach story, i'm sorry that it takes a really long time for me to update newest chapter due to my laptop's problem. gee.

anyhow, i'd like to know what you think about this story so just r&r haha.

ya-ha, kunoichi1409

p.s lady antebellum is a really good band!! you should check them out haha :x


End file.
